Episode 66
The Power of Feelings is the 66th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on February 14, 2011. Everyone works to accomplish the challenging task of stopping Nirvana. Natsu Dragneel is faced with battling Zero as a huge obstacle in the way of his success. With the help of Jellal Fernandes and his other allies from the Light Team, Natsu manages to keep up with Zero's powerful attacks. Synopsis Natsu Dragneel lies on the ground after being hit with Jellal's flame attack. Zero asks Jellal if his memories have returned, to which he replies yes. An angered Natsu gets back up and starts running toward Jellal to attack him, but Jellal calmly attacks him with more fire and then explains that he has only regained his memories of Natsu, the Light Team's only hope, and states that his only wish is to help him defeat Zero and stop Nirvana irregardless of whatever the atrocities that he may have committed during the past. He pleads with Natsu to accept his flame. However, Natsu attacks him, screaming that he won't accept the man who made Erza cry as his ally. A bored Zero tells them to take their fight outside as it annoys him. He then unleashes Dark Capriccio against Natsu. Jellal jumps in front of Natsu and shields him from the spell, reminiscent of how Simon shielded Natsu and Erza in the Tower of Heaven against Jellal's attack. Jellal collapses saying that Natsu can finish him off if he wants as he is already on his last legs. He then pleads with Natsu once more to accept his flame, the Golden Flame of Rebuke, stating that he doesn't want Natsu to forgive him but to just take the power that the Flame of Rebuke will offer and that he believes in the man Erza believes in. Natsu begrudgingly accepts the Flame of Rebuke which engulfs him. He then begins to eat it while Jellal lies immobilized, smiling. The flame of Rebuke activates the Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Form: the Dragon Force. Meanwhile, Lucy and Happy are barely walking toward Lacrima 03. Although both incredibly worn down, they force themselves onwards, while Ichiya, Gray and Erza do the same towards their respective Lacrima. Wendy and Carla make their way towards Lacrima No. 06. Flashbacks reveal that Jellal met up with Wendy after everyone was assigned Lacrimas and entrusted her with the task of destroying Lacrima 06 in his stead. He also tells her that she has great power as the power of the sky rests within her. Natsu, meanwhile, has fully activated Dragon Force, his skin becoming scaly and his power being tripled. He viciously attacks Zero, restarting the battle. A delighted Zero and Natsu battle it out, with Zero using some of his most powerful attacks such as Dark Delete and Dark Gravity along with his previously used attacks such as Dark Capriccio. Following the use of Dark Gravity, Natsu and Zero take their battle to a lowest level of Nirvana, just above the legs. Zero appears to have the upper hand and beats Natsu up and begins mocking him about his lack of Mastery of the Dragon Force. With 3 Minutes remaining before Nirvana fires at Cait Shelter again, the others prepare to destroy their Lacrima. Wendy prays to her former guardian, Grandeeney, to lend her some of her power; Ichiya uses his Power Perfume to bulk up and break free of his bonds; Gray uses his creation magic and begins to form a weapon; Erza requips into her Black Wing Armor and Lucy, who doesn't have any magical power left, is helped out by Gemini, who were inspired by her will to never give up. Gemini then transforms into Lucy and (mimicking her abilities) calls upon Taurus to destroy the Lacrima. Natsu once again stands up while telling Zero that he can sense his friends' feelings and hopes which give him the power and will to fight. He remembers the encouraging words and actions shown to him by his comrades. He then uses his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, while Zero uses his ultimate attack: Genesis Zero. The two attacks clash and an explosion occurs. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Natsu Dragneel & Jellal Fernandes vs. Zero Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * * * *Copy Magic *Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法, Seirei Mahō) (Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus) * ** Spells used * * * * * * *Dark Wave * * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat * Armors used * Items used *Gate of the Golden Bull Key Manga & Anime Differences *The anime showed everyone's journey to their lacrima; but in the manga it jumped straight to Wendy and Carla's conversation *When Carla and Wendy are remembering Jellal's words in the anime, they are in the passage to the sixth lacrima. However, in the manga they are seen having already arrived at the lacrima *The anime didn't show Gemini's return immediately after Lucy's words, as was done in the manga Navigation Category:Episodes